Evolution of Love
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Nijimura yang berniat mengakhiri hidupnya terhenti saat mendengar perintah mutlak dari seorang bocah bernama Seijuurou yang sempat ia kira perempuan. Namun semua manusia memilik masalah masing-masing.


_Awan gelap mengihiasi cakrawala, sang surya terhalang sang mega, dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dikarenakan banyaknya terjadi evaporasi di sekitar sungai dan pohon-pohon di sisi sungai, burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari, gemericik hujan membuat melodi indah di atas sungai._

 _Semua makhluk akan memilih diam di dalam rumah yang hangat daripada berjalan-jalan di bawah hujan._

 _Mungkin tidak semuanya._

" _Hachii!..._ kuso. _.." pemuda berbadan tegap berambut_ raven _lebih memilih berdiri di bibir sungai membiarkan air hujan menjamah dirinya, tak peduli sudah beberapa kali Ia bersin menandakan kekebalan tubuhmya mulai lemah ataupun tubuhnya mengigil karna bajunya basah._

 _Manik kelabu itu terlihat hampa dan kosong, menatap lurus ke arah aliran sungai yang deras dan bergelombang, namun alih-alih takut, ia malah tersenyum getir seakan mengejek dirinya sendiri. Lalu kepala bersurai hitam itu di dongkrakkan ke atas, menikmati guyuran air hujan yang menerpa wajah yang masuk kategori tampan itu seraya menutup kedua netranya._

 _Tik..tik...jressss...*_

 _Sungai mulai meluap karna volume hujan semakin besar dan aliran sungai semakin besar dibuatnya, bukannya pergi menjauh, pemuda itu tetap menatap langit mendung seraya berjalan mendekat masuk ke dalam air sungai, mungkin ini terlihat bodoh, namun telapak kaki tak berbalut apapun itu telah menyentuh dinginnya air._

" _Bo...doh..."_

 _Pemuda itu tertegun saat ia mendengar suatu suara yang hampir di telan berisiknya hujan, sang pemuda itu membalik badanya sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya karna kegiatannya sampai tertunda._

" _Dasar... bodoh!"_

 _Sang_ raven _berusaha mencari asal suara, ia melihat siluet seseorang bersepatu boot berwarna merah dengan payung kecil menaungi tubuh kecil yang tingginya tak lebih dari pingulnya. Sosok itu mengangkat payungnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tambak agak blur di mata sang_ raven _karna hujan mulai menjadi badai dan penglihatannya menjadi terganggu, sial... masih ada orang bodoh sepertinya yang keluar saat badai seperti ini._

 _Sosok itu mendekat. "Kau..." semakin dekat membuat pemuda itu semakin penasaran.._

 _JGERRRR*_

 _Kilatan bersambut suara guntur membuat langit bercahaya dan disaat itu ia dapat melihat jelas sosok yang telah menarik atensinya. "... Perempuan."_

 _Sosok itu semakin mendekat hingga berada di hadapannya, menarik tangannya kebawah dan berusaha menaruh payung kecil itu untuk menutupi kepala pemuda_ raven _itu, sosok yang membuat sang_ raven _terkejut, bahkan saat sosok itu menarik tangannya pergi menjauh dari sungai untuk mencari tempat berteduh, ia tak dapat menarik atensinya dari surai itu..._

 _Surai merah indah panjang yang berkibar diterpa angin._

" _Kita berteduh dulu disini." suara yang terdengar sedikit kurang feminim menurut pemuda bermanik kelabu itu. Lalu setelah itu sang_ scarlet _menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di bawah pohon dengan sang sosok itu di sampingnya._

 _Mereka berhenti di sebuah pohon rindang besar yang sekiranya dapat melindungi mereka dari hujan, pemuda itu terus menatap lekat sang sosok yang sudah ia ketahui bentuk rupanya. Rambut merah panjang diikat oleh pita kecil merah muda di belakang rambutnya dalam bentuk kepangan ditipa sisinya, mata_ scarlet _indah yang bulat dan manis, rok pendek berwarna hitam, dan_ coat _tebal yang panjangnya se lengan, ditambah payung kecil berwarna mejikuhibiniu yang terlihat manis saat ia pakai._

"A-ano _... siapa namamu?" entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu untuk bertanya pada sang sosok manis di hadapannya._

" _Perkenalkam dulu namamu." titah sang surai_ scarlet _seraya membuang muka berlawanan dari sang_ raven _._

" _Namaku Nijimura Shuuzou." Balas sang pemuda yang dapat dipanggil Nijimura itu, tersenyum kecil seakan mengatakan 'halo' dengan gestur tubuh ramah._

" _Aku ulangi, siapa namamu?"_

" _Seijuurou."_

" _Eh!"_

" _Sudah kuduga kau mengiraku seorang perempuan.." sosok yang menyatakan namanya Seijuurou itu berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu lekat._

" _Aku laki-laki."_

 _..._

 _Hujan mulai mereda dan awan hitam mulai menghilang membiarkan sang mentari untuk menghiasi pagi ini kembali, sungai mulai menyurut dan rintik embun di atas dedaunan yang terbias ole cahaya surya yang begitu indah, ditambah langit yang dihiasi oleh pelangi indah._

"Niji _..." Seijuurou menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan datar dan bibir terkatup sesekali mengucapkan kata 'niji' yang ia tunjukan pada pelangi di awan sana._

" _Ehh..." yang merasa nama depan marganya dipanggil menoleh ke arah kiri sampingnya menatap sang sosok bernama Seijuurou yang sempat ia kira perempuan ternyata bocah laki-laki yang sedang ber-_ crossdressing _-ria._

" _Kenapa kau memakai pakaian perempuan dan pita tersebut?" pertanyaan Nijimura membuat Seijuurou mengalihkan atensinya dan sedikit terkejut._

" _Itu tak penting, yang lebih penting apa yang kau lakukan di dekat sungai saat sedang badai begitu? dasar bodoh." Ketus Seijuurou mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _Kali ini Nijimura yang tertegun tak menyadari aksi bunuh dirinya menjadi tontonan anak dibawah umur itu, membuat Nijimura malu dan bungkam, namun kalimat terakhir sang bocah membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi sang tertua._

" _Aku lebih tua darimu! Jangan panggil aku bodoh!" protes sang_ raven _sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah dengan semburat menjalar di kulit pipinya yang putih._

" _Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

Bocah sialan _._

" _Itu bukan urusanmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Nijimura memeluk lututnya dan bersungut-sungut dengan bibirnya yang monyo- ralat agak lebih seksi dari yang lainnya._

 _Seijuurou terdiam menatap ke arah Nijimura yang sedang mengalihkan padangannya berlawanan dengan Seijuurou, membuat Seijuurou sedikit geram dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menepuk-nepuk rok hitamnya yang benar-benar tidak nyaman dipakai, di banding rok ia lebih suka celana berkudanya._

 _Nijimura yang mendengar pergerakan gesekan rumput menoleh ke arah Seijuurou dan menatap dalam sosok Seijuurou yang berdiri tegak dan dengan rambut merah panjang berterbangan ditiup angin pagi, dengan senyuman kecil nan manis walau terlalu tipis, dan sorot mata yang lembut._

" _Jangan ulangi hal itu lagi! Ini perintah, dan perintahku itu mutlak!"_

 _Dan untuk sekian lamanya, bibir itu tertarik membentuk senyuman lembut._

=o=

Diclaimer: kuroko no basuke belongs fujimaki tadatoshi

Fanfic by, kagayaku mangetsu-chan/Glowing_MagicalCat_

Warning: AU, ooc, typo (s), alur terburu-buru kayak dikejer gunting bang Akashi :v, bahasa kurang dimerti, bl (boys love), shounen ai.

Genre: Drama

Rated: T

=o=

Sudah sekitar 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu, Nijimura sudah berubah jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih baik? Yahh karna saat kejadian itu dia dalam kondisi sedang down dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, sehingga bunuh diri adalah jalan satu-satunya yang terbaik di benaknya, cukup bodoh memang. Namun apa yang kau lakukan ketika orang yang kau sayangi pergi begitu saja?

Ayah meninggal 3 tahun lalu, ibunya menjadi stress berat karna berbagai biaya pengobatan demi ayahnya itu semua sia-sia, ia segara di kembalikan ke jepang setelah menjual rumah besarnya untuk menyewa apartemen kecil dan keberangkatannya ke japang.

Dia pergi ke Amerika 1 tahun sebelum ayahnya wafat, dan menjalani kehidupan yang agak keras di sana, dan itu belum cukup saat ia tahu bahwa 1 tahun pengobatan ayahnya di Amerika sia-sia saja saat ayahnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir tanpa berkata apapun, ibunya sudah tidak punya biaya untuk kembali ke jepang hingga harus menjual rumah besar satu-satunya milik mereka dan menggantinya dengan apartemen kecil nan sederhana.

Disana Nijimura dilema, ia tak mau membebani ibunya, ia bingung, dan disitulah motivasi untuk mengakhiri hidupnya datang..

Dan di dekat sungai besar itu ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sebelum bocah bersurai merah menyelamatkannya.

Nijimura hanya mendengus kecil saat memori 3 tahun yang lalu datang menghampirinya. Tangan itu bergerak dengan cekatan berbasuh beberapa piring dan gelas di bak pencuci dan sesekali bersiul riang menikmati hidup.

"Nyong, ini ada beberapa gelas lagi nieh...buruan cuci!" ucap pemuda bersurai _silver_ yang kurang lebih tingginya sama dengan Nijimura. Tapi bedanya mukanya lebih datar dari piring dan nadanya lebih monoton.

"Diem aja lu cumi! Bentar napah!" sungut Nijimura rada kesal dengan panggilan monyong bernada penuh cinta.

Yahh dia sekarang bekerja paruh baya di sebuah lestoran ramen.

"Mayuzumi, camkan itu." Koreksi pemuda itu dengan nama lengkap Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Maucumi." Ledek Nijimura tidak kalah nyolotnya, membuat sang Mayuzumi berambut kelabu geram bukan main walau wajahnya datar, bisa dibayangkan?

Jtak*

"Buruan selesain, nanti gue tinggal." Mayuzumi segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Nijimura yang mengelus-elus surai _raven_ nnya yang kena jitak Mayuzumi.

" _Kuso_..."

Nijimura bersungut dan kembali mencuci piring hingga ia meraih sendok sup berwarna merah, ahh...warna merah _scarlet_ mengingatkannya pada Seijuuro, kapan ia bisa bertemu bocah itu lagi? Entah kenapa ia ingin pergi ke sungai tempat ia bertemu dengan sang _scarlet_.

"CUMI! PULANG DULUAN AJA SONOH!"

...

Malam hari yang begitu cukup ramai, namun saat memasuki area hutan dekat dengan sungai Nijimura dapat merasakan aura yang sangat berbeda, tidak ramai dan cukup sunyi dan begitu tentram dengan bunyi beberapa ranting pohon yang bergesekan membuat alunan melodi indah.

Dan pergerakan kaki Nijimura terhenti saat ia melihat siluet seseorang sedang berdiri di sisi sungai, menatap lurus ke depan. Merasa familiar dengan sosok itu membuat Nijimura mendekat dan berusaha memanggil sosok itu.

Srek*

Sang _raven_ merasa menginjak sesuatu, mungkin itu sampah namun entah kenapa tangan Nijimura terulur menggapai kertas persegi panjang yang ia tebak adalah koran berita. Dan dengan perlahan ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran koran itu.

' _sialan, membuang buang wakktu sa-ehhh...'_

Jantung Nijimura berhenti berdetak, sebelum dengan cepat ia melempar koran itu ke sembarang arah dan berlari menghampri sosok itu,

Sosok berambut merah yang ia kenal, namun entah kenapa sekarang dipotong pendek, tubuh kecil yang ia ingat sekarang mulai berubah, baju feminim yang ia kenal dulu sekarang telah berubah menjadi jaket lengan panjang berwarna biru putih dan celana _jeans_ panjang..

... dan saat sosok yang ia kenal bernama Seijuurou itu berbalik karna mendengar pergerakan di belakangnya.

Dada sang r _aven_ terasa sesak dan mata kelabu itu membulat saat ia melihat manik _scarlet_ yang berbeda... yang sekarang lebih terlihat kelam seperti tak ada cahaya di dalamnya.

Bibir sang _scarlet_ terbuka dan mengucapkan satu hal yang membuat tubuh sang manik kelabu terhenti membeku.

Dan detik berikunya hujan turun diiringi guntur membuat sosok di hadapannya terlihat kabur, namun yang semakin membuat hancur adalah saat sang Seijuurou melompat ke aliran sungai dengan senyuman tipis yang pernah ia lihat 3 tahun yang lalu.

Dan saat sosok itu menghilang dari balik tirai hujan, Nijimura merasa tubuhnya mati rasa entah karna kedinginan atau hatinya membeku, ia terjatuh ke rerumputan dengan tangisan tanpa suara.

"Akashi...Seijuurou..."

Kalimat itu keluar bersamaan tangisannya yang meledak.

Dan di lain sisi, ada sehelai koran yang terkena air hujan hingga beberapa deret kata yang dicetak luntur dibuatnya, namun sekilas kita dapat melihat isinya.

'Keluarga Akashi bangkrut saat sang tunangan anak mereka tahu kenyataan bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu adalah laki-laki, di duga sebenarnya keluarga itu memiliki anak kembar satu laki-laki dan perempuan, namun menurut narasumber yang kami wawancarai sang anak perempuan pertama meninggal karna sebuah insiden, karna itu mereka menggunakan sang anak kedua pengganti anak perempuan keluarga itu dan dijadikan tunangan untuk tetap meningkatkan tali persahabatan antara keluarga.'

Dan dibalik sebuahpohon besar, sosok berambut _silver_ menyeringai seraya tertawa mengejek. "Kita sudahi semua drama ini,"

.

.

End

A/N; horeeeee yaku numpang dateng ke fandom kurobas buat bawa pasangan ...maaf kalo cerita ini alurnya cepet, nanti yaku janji bakal buat sakuelnya versi akashi biar pada ngerti/plak

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan tidak berkenan dihati anda anda sekalian ;v abisnya yaku greget, selain mayuaka yaku juga suka nijiaka, mungkin di sakuel nanti dominan mayuaka ;v

Yosh! Review lah jika berkenan :')


End file.
